The Attraction of Summer
by dmnq8
Summary: One can only ignore the heat for so long. Done for Hetalia Prompts group on Deviantart. Disclaimer in my profile. Vash/Lili...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Done for the Hetalia Prompts group on dA. This month's prompt was summer.

Can't say as I'm happy with this, seeing as it's my first time writing about these two, nor is this an original idea. I'm not entirely displeased, though, since it took me about an hour, and more or less makes sense...to me. As for why I chose these two, well...everyone else I know in the series are otherwise occupied in other fics of mine, and these were the only other two I cold remember seeing properly in season one. There's probably major OOC-ness going on here, since I really don't know these characters, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Apologies. OTL

* * *

><p><strong>The Attraction of Summer<strong>

Summers in Switzerland were generally moderate. Over the course of those few months, there might be a handful of hot days, a smattering of cool days, but overall, the climate was warm. Enjoyable and comfortable to the Swiss population.

Today was an exception.

The temperature was an unheard of 36 degrees Celsius. The air shimmered with heat. There was neither breeze nor shade from passing clouds. The sky was a pale, unblemished blue made paler by the glare of the sun. Sprawled inelegantly in a lawn chair, Lili covered her eyes with a forearm, unable to look at the sky for long. She soon removed her hand, and turned instead to look at where her brother stood several feet away. She sighed dolefully, hoping he'd take the hint and go inside. As long as he was out in this heat she felt compelled to keep him company; she didn't like it when they were apart for too long.

He was uncharacteristically dressed in a sleeveless undershirt and a pair of thin tweed trousers, the hem of which was rolled to his knees. He was barefoot, another irregularity. He stood perfectly still in the grass of his lawn, watering it with the garden hose.

The mist that sprayed up from the hose caused a faint rainbow to hang in the air. From her position, the rainbow seemed to arc from her brother's stomach and out into the air, where it faded to nothing. This whimsical thought pleased her. The sight lent a slightly magical air to her brother's somewhat stuffy disposition. A tiny, soundless giggle brought the fingertips of one hand to her lips. Vash was not the type of man to inspire such girlish fantasies…or fantasies of any kind, for that matter. But as she continued to watch as he frowned worriedly at his lawn, she took a good long look at him.

His shirt was soaked from the mist. His skin, where it was exposed in his chest and bare arms, was fair. It glistened. Small droplets of water ran down his arms and shoulders. Seeing this, an odd feeling of weightless unrest settled in the pit of her stomach. Her small smile faded away.

Actually her brother _did_ inspire fantasies, from the moment he'd stepped in and rescued her. Fantasies and dreams that she was careful to keep to herself. But something about the hazy heat, and the rainbow, and the way tiny droplets of mist occasionally hit her face made her ache with her private fantasies now. She bit her lip.

"Vash?"

He glanced in her direction, looked away, then glanced back. "What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Well, stop it."

"You're handsome."

"…The heat has gotten to you." He made a point of turning his back on her to water another section of the grass.

"I do feel overly warm…" What was she doing? That was much too forward. But seeing him, his bare legs, she felt reckless. Suddenly _wanting_ him to know how she felt, she blurted, "Come cool me off."

His brow lifted as he considered her. He looked at her for a long time, holding her gaze until she had to swallow her rising fright that he _did _know of her secret feelings. Her shameful and secret infatuation with her own brother. Her heart was very loud in her ears, and his green eyes were all she saw, all that existed. A slow smile curved his mouth as he turned toward her, and she thought, _He knows! Oh God, he…he feels the same!_ It was the answer to all her unrequited dreams of forbidden passion, dreams she hid behind her sensible demeanor. She rose from the lawn chair now, ready to receive his embrace, to bask in it, to-

Cold water drenching her put a screeching halt to that line of thought.

* * *

><p>Vash chuckled quietly to himself at her loud cry of shock. The look of outrage on her face was priceless. She was completely soaked. He watched her trying to smooth the water from her dress and found his eyes taking in the fascinating sight of her breasts. Her nipples were now visible through the wet linen.<p>

He turned away again and pretended to be focused on the grass. He'd been uncomfortably aware of her in her sleeveless summer dress even before he'd pulled that stunt. She did not usually go about in such a revealing state. The skirt of the thin white material reached to just below her knees, displaying surprisingly shapely calves. How she'd reclined in the lawn chair, in such a casual posture, had allowed the dress to ride up and show her smooth, dimpled knees. Her throat was shiny with sweat, and the way she'd sighed often in the heat had made him grit his teeth with nervousness. He was not a nervous person.

He'd been aware of her stares. Her hero worship of him was cute, but had never displayed itself as staring. Today was different. _She _was different.

And he was her brother, not some uncouth beast like Francis or Antonio to letch at his own family.

He set his mouth in a tight line, and began to shut off the hose. It was high time they both went back indoors. Not even noon yet, and the sun was-

A hand slid lightly up his arm, to his shoulder, and rested there as its owner came around to stand in front of him.

She really was breathtaking. Usually so like him in so many ways, just then he thought she'd never looked more different, more...alluring. Her eyes were shadowed by lingering anger, but something darker stirred in them. They glowed up at him with green fire. She was wet, but not disheveled. No, she was somehow lit from within, alive with promise. Her skin was pink from either the sun's heat, or the heat within her. Her breath fanned out from her parted lips, scented with the mint lemonade she'd been drinking. It drew his gaze to her lips.

He was not a man of strong desires or particularly wayward thoughts, but as a breeze finally blew over them and tossed the hem of his sister's wet dress against his calves, he was suddenly unable to breathe. When his eyes found hers again, there was a knowing expression in them, an invitation. There was acknowledgement of things he'd thought he was alone in feeling…and this knowledge stunned him.

Lili let her hand drop, and Vash was able to draw a breath at last. He seemed unable to look away from the pretty way she tucked a stray strand of hair behind one ear, or the charming slope of her shoulders. Her bosom was modest, but _there_, hugged by wet material and enough to swell the front of her dress. The gentle sway of her hips as she walked across the lawn and into the house held his complete attention until the door shut softly behind her.

-oOo-

He looked down at the hard, long length in his hand that leaked moisture steadily from its tip. He looked back up at the house. Technically speaking, he wouldn't be wrong. And as her protector, the only protector she really had, a valid argument could be made for the rightness of it. He was her savior…it seemed proper now that he should be everything else to her as well. Honestly, he did not mix with many people if he could help it. No one would even _know. _It would be private. A family issue.

The hose was throttled and twisted until it leaked no more, then tucked away in its proper place. As he walked purposefully toward the house, one thought played over and over in his mind.

Lili wasn't his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Meh...I don't know. The setting for this fic strikes me as being somewhere in the 50's, hence their clothing. Also, I get that sex is one of those things that's been around since Adam and Eve, but Lili strikes me as being one of those sheltered young women who thought the height of all intimacy between a man and a woman was a chaste peck on the cheek. One of _those _women, the kind who considered a man touching her hand to be tantamount to an offer of marriage.

Anyways, threeshot, looks like. I had planned for it to end with this chap, but I figured since the first chap was 3 pages, might as well leave this one at the same length. And I liked how this played out.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Vash found her waiting in the foyer, standing demurely by the wide staircase. Her head was bowed, her fair hands clasped before her. It was a posture of such subservience that an immediate gathering of warmth below his waist had him closing the front door more sharply than he meant to. She was waiting. Clearly waiting for him, and prepared to submit to him. So feminine. So proper, though there was nothing proper about their attraction.

He stepped over to her and just stood at her shoulder. Her back was to him. Bowed as her head was, the faint outline of her spine was visible to him via the scooped neckline of her dress. He lifted his hand and ran four fingertips lightly down her nape, feeling the velvety fine hairs that led downward in a narrowing line between her shoulder blades. He stopped at encountering the neckline of her dress, hesitated, then deftly began undoing the large, clear buttons.

Her shiver passed to him, and his hand shook. The buttons stopped at her waist, where he slowly fanned the halves of her dress open.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that he'd been handling the water hose a short time ago, Lili found her brother's hands to be warm and dry. That caress down her nape had made it clear that they were both about to cross a line. Vash did not touch her much, and he had <em>never <em>touched her like that. It was a simple touch, and yet there had been nothing brotherly about it. It was acknowledgment of her womanhood, of the fact that they were not related by blood. It was the touch of a _man, _something she'd never known, and her body reacted in a way it never had to Vash's proximity and masculinity. Her entire body seemed to melt and go up in flames at once, and she shivered.

She felt her dress unbuttoned, the back pushed open. Those warm hands pressed along her lower back, curving along her sides to splay themselves against her abdomen. Such intimate touching… she could not recall anyone putting their hands on either her back, or her stomach. She certainly never had cause to touch her own stomach. Not even their physician touched her like this. That elderly gentleman only looked at her eyes and throat, perhaps feeling along the glands in her neck. She'd never been seriously ill to require anything else. This…the slow, warm slide of these male hands along what she considered a very private stretch of skin, made her knees go weak.

And then those hands slid to her sides again, up beneath her arms, where they left her to settle behind her shoulders. Something indescribably soft touched the nape of her neck, and she realized it was her brother's mouth. He was kissing her, kissing her skin, and this was completely in keeping with her secret fantasies. She often imagined him kissing her cheeks or her hands. Once, in a fit of utter impropriety, she'd imagined his closed lips pressing against her own and she'd had to cover her face with her pillow. She'd been ashamed and scandalized at her own daring.

Those hands smoothed over her shoulders now, taking her dress with them, so that the garment fell forward, away from her torso, to leave her suddenly topless. Her arms flew up to cross themselves over her bosom. The servants were not currently in residence, but the idea of being unclothed in anyplace but her dressing room had her eyes wide with shock, and her warmth being replaced with an icy shiver of embarrassment.

She pulled away from her brother's hands and turned around. "Wha-what are you doing?"

His eyes were on her hands, where they cupped her small breasts. He lifted them to her face slowly, a slight frown between his hazy eyes. "What do you mean what am I doing? This is what you want, isn't it? What you offered me out on the lawn?"

Yes, she'd made her feelings known, and issued an invitation of sorts, but not for this! "I…I didn't invite you to undress me!"

His frown deepened, even as his eyes dipped briefly to her hands and the prize they held again. "What were you offering then?"

"I-"

"You do know how men and women relate?"

Of course she knew. Sometimes a man and a woman lay on the same bed and kissed passionately. And she was happy to bask in his kisses, his embraces, and to even let him touch her back and her stomach if he wanted, but… "I only…I love you, Vash. I only wanted you to know it, and…" Her face dissolved into a frown of confusion as she fumbled her dress up over breasts. Her cheeks were very warm.

Vash studied her downcast face a moment, before looking up and glancing around. The house was deserted today. His servants were enjoying one of their bi-monthly days off. After another moment of thought, he gently led Lili's huddled form down the hall, and to the dining room.

* * *

><p>There were a few couches in the sunny room, as well as the long dining table. He handed her onto the overstuffed settee, then sat beside her. He kept his eyes on her primly closed knees, ordering his thoughts.<p>

"Lili…do you know anything about the intimacies between men and women?"

"I know men kiss women and…touch them as you touched me. I don't mind you kissing me," she was quick to say. "I think I'd like that." Her face was pink as she peeked up at him.

A sense of bemusement settled on him. "Outside, when you demanded that I 'come and cool you off', what were you asking of me?"

Lili frowned, calling up the memory. "Oh, that? I don't know…I suppose I wanted you to come and lay with me on the lawn chair and fan me." Her blush brightened. "That was terribly forward of me, wasn't it."

He could only stare at her abashed expression as he fought the urge to pull her bodice away and look at her breasts. "Lili…your love for me is returned. And when you touched me out there on the lawn…the way you looked at me…I thought you were offering me more."

"More than my love?" she asked curiously.

He hadn't missed the way her face lit up at knowing her love was returned. Her eyes were large and shining now, her smile wide and radiant. Coupled with her lingering blush, Vash thought her the most beautiful creature alive. A slow burn of possessiveness unfurled in his chest; he would claim her quickly, before anyone one else could see what beauty she hid. Her beauty, and all else she had to offer, was his and his alone. "Yes, more than that, though your heart is surely a gift without equal."

Lili squealed, a high, faint sound that she pressed the knuckles of one hand against. "Oh, Vash!"

Where _had _that eloquence come from? Probably something he'd heard Francis say, but it fit the moment. And it was the truth. He cleared his throat, moving to put his arm with studied informality on the back of the settee behind her. "I thought you were offering me your body."

"Oh, but I was! I mean I am. I've already said that you can touch me, Vash. You can touch me anywhere, even my stomach." There was nothing but trust and open adoration on her face.

Seeing it, Vash knew a certain primal satisfaction that she would learn no man's touch but his own. "There are many ways a man touches a woman, Lili. Ways that will seem strange to you, maybe even abhorrent-"

"Oh, no," she rushed to assure him. "I could never think that about you. You're so beautiful and gentle and…" She was unable to finish, though her love all but throbbed in her voice and expression.

Carefully, he moved closer to her on the settee, until his knee touched hers, and the arm he had behind her could drop around her bare shoulders. Her eyes grew larger and rounder as he pulled her against his body. Looking down into her face, he said thickly, "Ah, Lili. My sweet, innocent little dove. Allow me to show you."

"Sh-show me?" Her voice trembled; he was holding her so closely. "Show me what?"

"Everything," he whispered as his finger traced her lips. "I will show you everything."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. This fic is finally done. Had to keep the language and activities vanilla due to the purity of the characters and setting.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

"But not here," Vash said. It was an effort, but he stood away from her and provided his hand to help her stand. He wanted nothing more than to have her on the dining room table, spread before him like a kingly feast, but Lili was untutored in the ways of men. Vash would not have her first taste of sexuality be tainted by boorish behavior. He wanted her first time to be immortalized in her memory as perfect and beautiful. Besides which, he was a refined individual. Despite the attraction of giving in to this sudden base urge to rut like an animal, he would comport himself like the proper gentleman he was. He looked down into her bewildered face. "I will meet you upstairs in my bedroom in ten minutes, love. Wait for me."

She nodded, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before watching her bare back retreat up the stairs. When she was out of sight, he set about locking all the doors and shutting all the windows. He took the phone out of its cradle. As he passed the sitting room, he paused and considered the cherry wood bar standing along the far wall of the room. A drink might loosen his sister's nerves once she understood what would happen in his room, but she never drank. And he didn't want her senses clouded with anything but the wonder of their union. Also, he rather liked the idea of her being nervous. Her timidity aroused him to a state he'd never attained before.

* * *

><p>Lili stood in the center of her brother's room, having managed to button herself up again. She smoothed her palms nervously along the still-damp skirt of her dress. It was odd being in Vash's bedroom. If she visited his rooms at all, she always remained out in his sitting room, as was correct. A bedroom was so…well, so <em>personal. <em>Private. However, it _was _where men and women engaged in loving pursuits, she reminded herself giddily. Now that she and Vash were openly professing their love, the bedroom was the logical place to do so. And it was right that his bedroom be used and not hers. He was the man, after all.

Ooooh, but she was so nervous and excited! She hugged herself, spun in a small circle, then placed her hands on her flaming cheeks. She was in Vash's _bedroom_. That was the bed he slept in, and there was his dressing robe that he put against his skin, and here was where she would know the feel of his lips on hers. Oh God, but she couldn't _stand _it! She would surely die the moment he walked into the room, simply _die_ of their gorgeous love.

"Lili?"

She gasped and turned quickly. "Y-yes?" Vash was carefully closing the door. He even locked it, though they were alone in the house.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded, suddenly too nervous to speak. "Mhm."

"Ah. Good." His eyes traveled around his room a moment, coming to rest on his bed, the chaise lounge before his bed, and then finally on her. They remained on her as he walked in her direction.

Lili's hands clasped themselves on her skirt, wrung each other, then released themselves to smooth her skirt again. They trembled frightfully as they twisted the material of her dress, even as her heart seemed to pound in her ears.

But then Vash was there, taking her nervous hands in his, and lifting them both to his lips. He pressed soft kisses to each of her white knuckles until her grip on him relaxed. He kissed her hands again, then once more. Then the tiny, fleeting flick of his tongue on one knuckle startled a gasp from her, while also sending a stab of sensation to the pit of her stomach. His eyes glanced at her, but his lips remained on her hands. She watched him in fascination, momentarily forgetting her nerves.

His lips traveled in small circles over the backs of her hands, which were still held in his, then up her slender arms. The insides of her elbows were kissed, and the stab of sensation was more pronounced now. It delved lower in her belly. He nipped the sensitive flesh her inner elbows had to offer and she couldn't stop the small cry that left her; the feeling in her belly twisted abruptly in a pleasant way. Vash stepped closer to her as he kissed alternating trails up both of her arms. He lingered on her bare shoulders, his breath warm and humid against her skin, before turning his head and pressing his lips to the side of her neck.

Her knees promptly weakened as that feeling in her belly pooled at the juncture of her thighs. So unprecedented was this occurrence, and so outrageously intimate were the lips on her neck, that her eyelids fluttered as she sagged toward the floor.

Her brother caught her with an arm around her waist, for which she was grateful. His lips remained against her neck, pressed to her rapid pulse…and then his mouth opened and suckled her skin softly.

"_Oh!_"

Her cry was small, barely a whisper, but he had to tighten his arm around her as her knees gave out completely. He lifted his head at last to look down at her. She was in a state of complete surrender to this new experience, he saw. Her eyes were half closed, her lips soft and parted. She had an arm draped behind his neck. Seeing how responsive she was, Vash could wait no more. Pulling her firmly against the entire length of his body, he finally pressed his lips gently to hers.

It was a moment they would both remember for the rest of their lives.

Lili stiffened the slightest bit in his arms, but soon relaxed. His trousers grew uncomfortably tight at feeling her tender lips press shyly against his. She rose up on her toes, and her arm tightened behind his neck. They held themselves in that moment for several long, magical seconds, heads spinning at this heretofore forbidden contact with each other, before Lili dropped back to her heels and exhaled a girlish sigh of happiness. She dropped her forehead to his chest.

-oOo-

Vash allowed her these few moments to compose herself as he considered how best to proceed. His body felt heavy and full with arousal, warm and humid. It contrasted with the sharp awareness that was also in him. There was a focus on what was happening that crackled along his nerves. As his thumbs brushed languidly over Lili's smooth shoulders, he came to a decision and stepped back.

Still dazed at their kiss, Lili didn't protest this distance between them. Her expression remained slightly blank with her budding arousal, until she saw him lift his undershirt over his head and drop it on the floor. Her smile faded a bit. She blinked, looking at where his undershirt lay rumpled, then looked up again when his hands went to the button on his trousers. Now her smile left, and the blankness was replaced with the beginnings of fright and confusion. He watched it all happen, watched how the realization that he was disrobing in front of her broke across her pretty features. Her eyes skipped up to his face rapidly at the moment he dropped his trousers and boxers. He pushed these aside with one foot and stood before her in his skin.

She didn't speak, only kept her wide eyes on his, clearly waiting for an explanation.

He didn't believe there was any way to tiptoe around the fact that they were about to engage in sexual intercourse. Therefore, he saw no reason to hide and be coy. Besides which, the forthrightness with which he stood nude before her would serve to bypass her initial inhibitions, or so he hoped. He saw the way she was trembling anew with nerves and not a little fear at this development. That pleased him. He wanted her to accept what they would do, but the reminder of her innocence kept him hard as a rock.

"When two people offer their bodies to each other," he began in a low voice, "it means more than just touching. More than kissing. You offered yours to me without knowing this, but that's all right. I said I would show you everything. I offer my body now, and show it to you without shame. It's all right for lovers to see each other nude, Lili. Look at me. Look at me if you love me."

At first she couldn't. It seemed her throat had closed, and her skin was cold and tight. How could Vash bare himself this way? But…if what he said was true –and Vash was always correct, in her estimation- then strange as this was, it must be right. After all, what did she really know? Perhaps this was a prelude to kissing on the bed. Gathering her tattered courage, she slowly lowered her eyes down the length of her brother's fair body.

He was essentially hairless. His was not a large body, but to her prim and feminine sensibilities it struck her as decidedly masculine. The faint bulge of his chest muscles, the way his arms looked nothing like hers…and his stomach was flat. It appeared hard, and there was a suggestion of muscles there too, which she found very odd. Her own stomach was soft.

She meant to let her eyes skip over his genitals to look at his legs, but somehow the organ snared her gaze against her will. She stared at it.

What struck her the most was how unlike her imaginings it was. She knew men had _something, _and she'd seen a naked boy or two, but this…this was nothing like what she'd envisioned. It was longer than the length of her hand, stiff, and slightly red. It was considerably thicker than a boy's, and the dominant thought in her mind was, _What on earth does one do with such an unwieldy appendage? _ The way it stood straight up, waving slightly with its own weight, made her rather thankful for the way her own body was nice and neat, with everything tucked away properly. Goodness, if she had to walk around with such a thing as that, she thought she'd be terribly uncomfortable most of the time.

She was aware of her bashfulness being suddenly absent, and took her time looking her fill. The soft-looking pouch of skin beneath Vash's genitals looked so unthreatening compared to his other thing that she found it inviting. Like a little kitten, she felt an urge to pet this pouch. Especially given the way it was lightly furred with blond hair. The hair grew sparsely around the entirety of Vash's groin, now that she looked. It was much thicker and darker on his legs, but still not enough for her brother to be called hairy.

Lili met his eyes again and offered a small smile. She was proud of having navigated this first hurdle.

Vash thought he'd shame himself under her stare. So obvious was her naiveté that he'd felt uncommonly virile and manly throughout her assessment. Still, as forthrightly as she'd studied him, he could tell that she would be unable to stand as unashamedly before him; her hands were clasped tightly beneath her bosom, and she was standing stiffly with nerves. He would have to help her.

-oOo-

He walked toward her slowly, noting the way she unconsciously backed away from him. "It's time to show me yourself. You mustn't be shy, love." He kept his voice low and smooth, trying to calm her rising fright. "This is what it means to offer yourself completely…as you assured me you did. Have you changed your mind?" he asked as he stepped up to her.

Lili was now standing near one of the bedposts at the foot of the bed. She had one arm securely around it, using it as support for her suddenly strengthless body. Take off her clothes? Heavens, she would faint with embarrassment! But she loved Vash. Wetting her lips, she stared up into his beautiful face. "N-no." She tried again in a stronger voice. "No, I haven't."

Vash seemed unconvinced. "Are you sure? I won't force you to something you're not ready to do." His head tilted aside a bit, then a knowing expression came into his eyes. "Perhaps you're too young. The union of man and woman is, after all, a very adult affair." He began turning away.

"No!" Lili grabbed at his wrist. She couldn't bear the thought of him thinking her too childish to continue. "I'm ready, Vash. I am. It just feels so strange to be nude with each other."

Vash hid his smile of triumph as he turned back to her. "I understand. New things are often strange to us, but you must trust me. All right?"

"Yes," she nodded. "All right."

He said no more, but only gently turned her around so that he could unbutton her dress. When it was open, he slid it off her shoulders, where it puddled around her feet. Her high-waisted underwear was beige and serviceable, and somehow all the more fascinating for not being frilly. He gently ran a finger inside the elastic top, and here Lili shuddered hard. He paused, but only for a moment. Lili remained still as he knelt and slowly drew her underwear down her hips and thighs.

Lili couldn't repress her second shiver of nerves, despite the fact that she was holding on to the bedpost as tightly as she could. She had it hugged to her chest, her face buried against the smooth wood. She felt air hit her bottom, felt her panties dragged to her ankles, where she was then made to step out of them. Her flat shoes were removed one by one. Lord help her, she was naked in front of her brother!

Vash did nothing at first. The smooth length of her shapely legs, milky and unblemished, had moisture pearling from the tip of his shaft. Her buttocks was rounded, her hips flaring gently before dipping into her narrow waist. Two dimples sat above her lower cheeks, and the valley of her spine was a shadow than ran the length of her slim back. Looking down again, he saw her toes curling into the carpet, one foot nervously trying to cover the other. Her entire body quivered where she stood.

He rose to his feet and stepped into her, pressing the front of his body to her back. She stiffened even more at feeling his shaft settle against the rounds of her bottom. His hands cupped her shoulders and rubbed soothingly, even as he placed a kiss in her short hair. "It's all right, love. There is nothing to be ashamed of. We love each other. We can share the sight of ourselves with no one but each other." He moved his head, rubbing his face in her hair and inhaling its fragrance, still massaging her shoulders. "Turn around," he whispered.

He had to help her by gently prying her fingers from around the bedpost and pulling her around. Her hands flew up immediately to cover her red face. "Darling," he frowned. "Is it that bad? Are you this shy with me, even now?"

Lili nodded behind her hands. She asked something, her voice muffled.

"Of course I'm sure this is right," Vash soothed. "You looked at my body, didn't you?" Even now, he held himself in tight control. Her forearms covered her breasts since her hands were still over her face. He wanted nothing so much as to pull her arms to her sides and see her bosom. He wanted that more than anything, having fantasized about the modest swell beneath his sister's dresses for quite some time. But he made himself wait. "Will you let me see you? Please, love."

It was a struggle, one she suffered through solely because she loved him, he knew. Her tremors stopped after a few moments. Her fingers slowly curled inward, until her eyes were visible, and her white knuckles rested against her nose and cheeks. Gradually, she lowered her hands until they crossed loosely over her chest. Her eyes were downcast the entire time, and Vash respectfully kept his own eyes on the thick fans of her dark gold lashes. Finally, with her cheeks aflame, her arms lowered until they hung by her sides.

"Look at me," Vash said. Her eyes rose to his and held there. She took courage from his steady, reassuring gaze, from the way he reached for her hands without looking away, and from the slow smile he gave her. His face was so full of love and pride that her shame melted away to leave her with a weak species of bravery. She clung to this, taking a deep breath as Vash finally dropped his eyes to look at her body.

_Sheer perfection, _Vash thought in wonder. Her breasts were neither large nor small but just enough to fill his palms with their plumpness. The nipples were a rosy pink, ruched and erect with nerves, most likely. The thought of surrounding one peak with his mouth, of how Lili would react, had his shaft throbbing insistently. His eyes moved lower as he swallowed.

She was so fair and smooth everywhere. Fairer than his own body. Her mons was nearly completely free of hair; only a tiny curlicue of blond hairs directly above the cleft of her sex, nothing more. Her thighs were pressed together. He let his eyes travel upward again, to the soft, slightly rounded pouch of her stomach, and on to her breasts once more. Unable to help himself, he reached out and cupped one ever so gently, barely touching it.

A wealth of lightning-like sensation flashed across Lili's skin at this touch, so that she gasped and took an involuntary step backward.

"You are magnificent," Vash rasped. "_Magnificent_. Don't pull from me, love."

"But-" Her arm came up to cover the breast he'd touched, and his hand shot out to hold her wrist.

"Did you like it?"

Lili wasn't sure. The touch had been surprising. She didn't understand what her breast had to do with kissing on the bed, nor did she precisely understand why they had to be nude, but she was trusting him. And if she was honest with herself, the touch _had_ pleased her. But the pleasure was so frightening!

"Well?" he pressed gently.

"Yes." Her voice was low, her head bowed again. But then his hand released her wrist to cup the swell of her breast once more, and this time the caress was bolder, holding her flesh firmly. His hand was so warm, so overwhelmingly male against her that for a moment she couldn't breathe. She lifted her eyes to his and saw the way his gaze was hooded. At that moment his palm brushed back and forth across her sensitive nipple and that stabbing feeling of pleasure curled in her belly again. She was less afraid now, the pleasure spreading through her slowly. His organ was a hot club against her belly. It wasn't strange now, it was just her brother. Her Vash. She found her eyes closing. And then Vash's mouth was on hers again, and she let him. She let him kiss her and touch her, and this time the weakness came more swiftly because suddenly she was in his arms. Naked and trembling and in his arms, skin to skin.

* * *

><p>When Vash felt his sister completely relax, he thought it would be safe to proceed. He was precise about what he did and how, achingly aware of how tenuous Lili's courage was at the moment. The kiss, though still exciting, was another chaste one, with lips closed. He let her become accustomed to their bodies touching, to his hands roaming slowly over her back and shoulders. His lips pressed to hers, and she returned the pressure, growing more ardent the longer they remained in contact. When she was completely soft and yielding in his arms, he leaned back from the kiss and threaded his hands through her hair. He held her head still as she pushed forward, seeking his mouth again.<p>

"Love," he chuckled. "There is still much to show you. You don't want to spend all our time on one thing, do you?"

Her eyes shone like jewels as she gazed up at him. "No."

"Well, then. I must tell you that there is more than one way to kiss." His eyes searched hers.

_This is it, _she thought as her heart, already beating rapidly, lurched in anticipation. _We will kiss on his bed at last! _"Show me," she said shyly. "Show me everything."

To her confusion, Vash didn't lead her toward the bed. "Part your lips for me," he instructed her. When she'd done as he asked, his face lowered to hers.

At first his lips only touched hers again, and she sighed happily. She liked kissing him so very much. It made her heart soar to be this close to the brother she idolized, to share this most intimate of intimacies. But then his lips captured one of hers and the shocking glide of his tongue across it made her draw her head back.

Almost immediately, his hand came up to cup the back of her head. He brought their faces close again. "Let me," he whispered against her mouth. "Let me…"

She did.

His lips closed over hers again, and her cheeks warmed with heat at the touch of his tongue. It didn't disgust her; rather, she was instantly aware that this was a great deal more intimate than the way they'd kissed before. His _tongue_, something personal, and private, and kept in the confines of one's mouth at all times, was _touching_ her _lips_. Why, it was indecent…and yet wildly exciting for all its forbidden feel. His tongue slid along her lower lip for a time, switched to her upper one, and then…oh, then his mouth fastened more thoroughly over hers and his tongue made a slow, cautious entry past her lips.

There was a quickening low in her belly. The juncture of her thighs, that _place, _underwent an alarming awakening as she felt it swell and grow wetter…and then, as Vash withdrew his tongue and offered it again, she began to ache there. A moan escaped her nose as her head went back. His tongue stroked hers softly, then more insistently, until suddenly he drew it into his own mouth and her legs gave out completely as the ache shot over the entirety of that secret place, rocking her with waves of heat and sensation.

He held her during whatever crisis had her, held her and swallowed her soft cries and continued to kiss her in this new fashion. She was nearly insensate. Utterly unable to stand, her legs shook so badly. When she felt him bend and catch her beneath the knees, carrying her to the bed, she could only rest a hand weakly on his chest, and lay her head on his shoulder. She could still feel the tremors and flutters radiating outward from her nethers.

-oOo-

Vash was surprised and pleased beyond words at the depth of her innocence. Her response to his tongue could not have been better. He shuddered now with a painful eagerness to show her how much more pleasure there was to experience, but he had to wait. She was so young. So sweet, and young, and tender. He lay beside her once he'd placed her on the bed, and stroked her flushed cheeks.

Her eyes opened sleepily, and she smiled. "Are you all right?" he asked.

A slow, languid nod. "Oh, Vash, that was lovely. May we do it again? Here on the bed?"

"We may do whatever you wish." He smiled at her indulgently.

Her hands came up to shyly settle around his shoulders, drawing him closer to her. She lifted her lips to his, already parting them, and Vash thought his heart would burst, so full of love was it at that moment. The way her gentle fingers disappeared into his hair had him groaning in need.

This time she participated. Her small, pointed tongue darted out to touch his once, twice, until he caught it and sucked on it gently. Her reaction was immediate. She turned toward him, her arms going around his neck as she mimicked his suckling. He was no better; his hand skimmed down her flank to catch her knee and draw it over his hip. He held her leg there, held her close, as the kiss became hot and deep. His blood roared through his veins, and it seemed his heart would hammer its way out of his chest with the force of his desire. He let one hand rub over her buttocks, kneading it in his palm, before he placed one finger between the two succulent halves. A small throaty sound of instinctual pleasure left Lili, and he knew she was feeling the same desire that he was, hesitance gone.

Vash reveled in her innocent abandon. Her lips were so unbelievably soft, her hands so delicate where they cupped his face or stroked his hair. Her faint moans, and restless squirming all served to tell him that her body was ready for more, even if she didn't know what was coming. He rolled her to her back.

Lili's senses were reeling. It seemed her mind could only grasp what she was feeling in small snatches. The kisses, the endless drugging kisses that reminded her of the single glass of sherry she'd snuck and drank last Christmas; the way that male part of Vash leaked and bobbed against her; the way her own womanhood grew just as wet; that wicked hand on her derriere, and the even more shocking placement of his finger; how strong Vash seemed when he rolled her to her back so easily; how his weight settled between her parted legs and the terribly frightening way his manhood nudged her sex.

But then his lips distracted her again, nuzzling along the column of her throat. Nipping, then kissing, then licking along her pulse. "Vash, my love," she murmured. Her face felt so warm… On its own, her head turned aside, granting him access. She was barely aware of the way he caught her other knee and lifted it over his other hip.

He moved lower. She was his now, Vash saw, unresisting. Soft as butter in his arms. He trailed moist kisses over her collarbone, moving steadily toward the swell of one breast. His mouth hovered over the pink bud, savoring the moment, before he gave in and took it into his mouth.

"_Vash!"_

Her voice was sharp with the intensity of her pleasure, he was relieved to discover. Not fear. Without releasing her, he drew on the sweet morsel of flesh tightly, making his mouth into a vacuum of hot suction that had her bowing upward off the bed. God help him, he could feel her. Amidst her cries and tremors, he could feel the flower of her sex swelling and opening against the underside of his shaft. He switched to the other breast, burning with the need to join them at last, and still determined to wait until the time was right.

Lili sobbed, the pleasure was so great. She ached and throbbed fiercely between her legs. It was unbearable. Her hands tangled in his hair, her eyes wet and closed, her head thrown back as she arched to give him more. Let him take more, she prayed. Let him never stop taking and doing these things. Had she known what all besides kissing took place in a lover's bed, she might never have confessed her feelings. Even now, as her core pulsed in time to the actions of Vash's mouth, the strength of the sensations frightened her. She felt another crisis swell abruptly and break over her limbs, drenching her in heat and a dewy sweat, and she cried out. She called to him, reached for him, and suddenly his hand was between her legs.

Something…some thing hidden in the folds of her womanhood seemed to be the center of her fading crisis as his fingers parted her. "Oh…Vash, you _mustn't_!" Her voice was thin with her sudden distress.

"Mustn't I?" he said softly. His hand stilled. "There's still more to show you, love. We've shared kissing and touching, but there is more for us. Let me give you everything, darling. Trust me."

"But you mustn't touch me there…oh. Oh!"

Letting one finger glide in her moisture, he smiled down at her. "No?"

"It's…" she gasped; his finger bypassed her nether lips and settled against that secret center of pleasure. "It's…wrong."

"Nothing we're doing is wrong. Lili…"

Her name was a sigh at her hairline. She felt him exert pressure to that secret nub, felt the slow movements pick up pace, and all at once the crisis was there again, bigger and stronger than before, so much stronger. His finger circled fast and hard for all of a few moments, before drawing away just before the crisis could undo her. She was left stiff and quivering on a ragged cry that was part relief part frustration. Vash brought her attention to him.

"Lili, love, open your eyes."

She looked up at him, her heart going like a frightened rabbit in her chest.

"It will only hurt once, for a little while. All right?"

"What…what will hurt?"

His eyes traveled over her face. "When two lovers share their bodies, they become one. My body will fit into yours. No, don't be alarmed, love. You were made to receive me. All women are made to receive men. The first time will hurt, but then it will feel good, I promise."

She trusted him. He'd done nothing to hurt her so far. That he warned her now calmed the initial fear she'd felt at the mention of pain. She gave a small smile, now almost completely recovered from her previous impending crisis. "How will we join?"

Here Vash raised himself so that he supported his weight on his elbows. He looked down between their bodies, then back at her face meaningfully.

Lili looked as well. "But…you can't mean to put that _in_ me?" He had to see how impossible that was.

"I was made to be inside you," he said. "Can't you feel the way your body is preparing for it? How wet you are to ease the way?"

Her eyes went very wide. "Oh, Vash, no. No, you _can't_…that-"

"This is nature, darling. This is sex. It is love, our love. I love you, sweetling."

He stroked her face, gazing into her eyes. _Trust me, _his eyes said. They implored her. Swallowing past the constriction in her throat, Lili gave a brave nod. He smiled at her, that adoring smile he reserved especially for her, and her love rose up fiercely then.

-oOo-

There was more kissing. She felt her body warm again, then heat up as their tongues touched and twined together. His hands ran up her sides, over her belly, up to her breasts, and here his fingers twisted her nipples so that she jerked in surprise and pleasure. He did this again, rolling the peaks in his fingers, making her ache as before, causing her head to twist fitfully from side to side and her breath to hitch… And then, when she'd all but forgotten his explanation, she felt his manhood settle against her down there. He was slick, coated with her juices, and leaking his own. She was so caught in pleasure that she didn't mind this, or the reminder that when he put himself in her body it would hurt.

The probe was no more than a gentle nudging. His forearms supported him, while his hands held her head still for his kiss. She felt the smooth, blunt head of his organ part her, then settle against her opening. Another nudge, and she felt a slight sting. Another, and the sting was more pronounced, though not painful yet. He continued to kiss her, now reaching down to lift one of her legs to wrap around his waist. She lifted the other one and held his hips with her thighs. Her arms locked around his neck, as he nudged and withdrew, nudged and withdrew, then drove all the way inside her in a single, powerful stroke.

Vash laid his cheek against hers, eyes closed at the exquisite tightness of her. Her maidenhead had burst easily with his thrust. She was too tight for him to move just yet. He waited, and felt her shaking. No tears from her, at least none he could hear or feel. She only shook and held to him, and breathed in short little gasps that fanned the hair by his ear.

When he thought they could both stand it, he rose up once more on his forearms and slowly withdrew. Lili cried out at once, her face going slack. He thought she was in pain, but then he saw the way her eyes glazed over. Her body was so wonderfully responsive, he thought with pride. He eased back in slowly, so slowly…to go faster would have his pleasure cresting and finishing before she could find hers, and he was determined for this first time to be perfect for them both.

That first thrust had been terrible, Lili thought fleetingly. But then the pain had faded. Hearing her brother murmur soothing nonsense words, and feeling him stroke her shoulder had helped her get over the rest of her fear.

Then he'd withdrawn…and she'd thought she'd shiver apart at how wonderful that felt. His shaft gave delicious friction as he pulled back, and a sort of implacable, forceful pleasure as he drove forward. This combination, his slow thrusting, abraded her inner walls in such a way as to have her wanting more. She felt as if her entire body was being roasted over hot coals. Her eyes were glazed, and her sex felt stretched, and tight, and achy, and _good_. Vash felt so good inside her and she just…wanted…more.

"Please," she begged. "Oh, _please_!"

It was enough, Vash decided. It had to be enough, he could wait no more, and his darling Lili was as ready as he could make her. He gradually increased the pace of his thrusts, adding more force with each one. Her legs tightened around him, giving her the leverage to meet his thrusts as she was caught up in the frenzy of her own mindless rush toward whatever was coming. She didn't know. She'd had two minor ones before, but she had no idea what the real thing was like, he knew. She moved unconsciously, her body craving it, and he pushed himself up completely onto his hands as he finally made love to her with the full vigor of his body.

Now her cries came, as the pleasure became too great to endure in silence. Sharp cries of his name, wordless cries punctuated by tiny squeals and little shrieks when he thrust even harder. And then, blessed Mother _yes, _her cavern tightened around him, grew slick, and her cries were choked off as her eyes flew open as wide as they would go. Her body arched, stiffened, held there…

…until she finally experienced the true climax he'd wanted to give her since he'd seen her reclining in the sun. He held back long enough for it to happen, punctuating each spasm of her body with a short, sharp thrust of his shaft, intensifying it for her, enhancing it, until another climax broke within her and he was undone at last. His seed flooded her depths even as she was still convulsing around him. Now she was able to suck in a ragged breath at last, and she let it out again in a fractured sob of his name, over and over.

* * *

><p>After, he held her and they slept, still joined. Sometime during the night, Lili woke and found herself sprawled full-length on his chest. Vash had rolled to his back at some point and taken her with him, unwilling to let her go.<p>

His manhood beat deeply within her. She smiled in the dark, still unable to believe what they'd done. When she felt him start to grow hard, she tilted her head to peer up at him in surprise and wonder. His eyes were on her, dark with passion. "Is there more?" she breathed. Surely there could be nothing left to show her.

Vash sat up suddenly, so that her weight dropped her down completely on his stiffening length. They both moaned at the impossible depth. Lili's mouth slackened around an O of wanton ecstasy. Vash's voice was gruff with his own mounting pleasure. "There's always more, love."


End file.
